Sheriff Magnetman
Sherriff Magnetman is Rich Kassidy's persona on the Mechanical Maniacs after he grew tired of Kenta Eigen. Within the series this Magnet is placed on the team by Crorq, the Chief of Police, who also tailored his personality traits. Personality Magnet has no "human" history, and is to be referred to chiefly as Magnetman or Mags. He has memories of his time as the original Magnetman, as his personality is a customized version of the original Mag's last backup (this would be before Magnetman was kidnapped by Protoman for Wily's use). In that sense, he's the youngest on the team as far as "being around" is concerned, but has a programmed age of late '40s to early '50s. He is obsessed with Westerns to the point of patterning himself after Western good guys and bad guys (especially the bad guys, since the bad guys in these films usually wound up being more interesting than the good), often displaying archaic strategies despite having access to state of the art technology. Case in point, while he retains the last Magnetman's vast power, he sticks to his guns...literally. He regards using his powers directly as cheating and having little style, even if it would get everybody out of a jam easily. This is a writing device to keep Magnetman from godmodding, similar to how Eigen had a physical limiter in place to keep his powers in check. He will, however, use his powers to do stupid tricks that he regards as "cool", like levitating cartridges into his gun during reloading. He will use his powers to subdue HardBen, but that's mostly due to Crorq's orders. In his idle time, Magnet plays blackjack and billiards, drinks whiskey, smokes cigars, and practices shooting, gun spinning, and quick draw. He usually does all of this away from the rest of the team, often making him late to the scene, which in turn causes him to miss vital information (think LEEEEROY JEEEEENKINS). He is a bit of a womanizer, putting the moves on both Needle and Spark. He's not looking for a relationship here- he's just an asshole like that. When he sees that it aggravates guys like Gemini, he'll just do it more, mostly as a macho thing. To the others, he can be crass and argumentative, but he is ultimately loyal to all of his team, putting himself at risk before them. However, he often uses very questionable techniques to "win", such as bribing everyday citizens to attack the villains (putting them at risk), or roughly interrogating witnesses way outside of their Miranda rights to get info. He'll even cut deals with known bad guys in order to get to bigger fish without the authority to do so. He values his own code of morals above any formal laws, and it can safely be said that he has a rather loose code himself. The law is just some bullshit that a bunch of do-nothing bureaucrats dreamed up to justify their jobs to him, so he doesn't take it seriously. An example of his mentality would be if the Mechs were doing a sting operation but Crorq didn't give them the money to follow it through. Magnet would first try to rob a drug dealer, and failing that, a bank. It works towards what he perceives as a greater good, so in his mind its completely justifiable, if not necessary. He doesn't spend a lot of time thinking this over- it just comes to him as if its completely natural, and he just does it. If someone tells him his way of thinking is wrong, he has a hard time accepting that. He is also loyal to Crorq, his creator, but he doesn't necessarily like him. He'll follow Crorq's orders to a fault, and will report anything he finds useful or interesting to him. In return, Crorq allows Magnet to get away with his obviously poor, borderline corrupt police work. Thus, Magnet is held by a different standard than the rest of the team, which can make him a target of ire. He is a skilled gunfighter, but he does make mistakes, like occasionally dropping his pistols while showboating, forgetting to reload, or firing blindly. He prefers shooting with black powder instead of modern smokeless powder, which can quickly fill the streets with thick smoke that he can't see through, quickly making him a hazard to everyone within range, not just the bad guys. He has a tendency to trash talk his enemies while shooting it out, but he is very good at making them lose their cool once he figures out which buttons to push. His speech pattern is typical North American English with a few Old West/American South quirks, but he should not be written as a "Yosemite Sam" kind of character. Not only does it make him look way more retarded than he actually is, but it makes it hard to write for him, especially during more serious stories when having him shout shit like "GULDERN" or "WHAT IN TARNATION" would derail the scene. He should use a "light" accent, with only hints of Old West slang. He copies a lot of lines from Western films. In short, Mags is someone you'd want to have in a foxhole with you, but nowhere else. He's a completely violent, stubborn son of a bitch that will drag you down with him if you let him. He's basically Rich, but way more exaggerated, with some of his more charming traits magnified. Handy guides for more obscure western terms: http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancest...dWestSlang.html http://www.artofmanliness.com/2010/03/10/m...e-19th-century/ Relationships Shadowman: Magnet respects him, even calling him "boss", but doesn't necessarily listen to him all the time. Shadow is obviously frustrated with him, but has to be restrained because he knows Magnet is Crorq's golden child. Snakeman: Magnet considers him to be lazy because Snake's line of work requires him to watch monitors more often than not. He also nicknamed him "Pink", which is short for "Pinkerton", which was a group of ruthless detectives from the Old West era, and were despised by many. At first, Snake doesn't pay him much mind, but when Magnet starts ruining his case, Snake uncharacteristically flies off the handle at him. Later, Snake takes a similar attitude as Shadowman towards him. NeedleGal: Needle is already combative with him, but decides to take advantage of Magnet's rookie status to perhaps create a lead in her case. While she at first seems to dismiss him as dimwitted and thug-like, she is surprised by his display of intelligence and investigative ability. Magnet is somewhat of a womanizer, but also seems to genuinely like Needle as a person. Magnet nicknames her "missy". Geminiman: Gemini is immediately wary of Magnet and openly hostile. Magnet largely responds in kind, but does so in a way that pushes Gemini's buttons instead of getting himself riled up. The two develop a deep rivalry the longer they work together, further exacerbated by Magnet's constant flirting with Spark, Gemini's love interest. Magnet's nickname for him is "croaker" (a pessimist or negative person). Hardman: Much like Gemini, Hardman doesn't seem to like Magnet very much right off the bat. While Magnet may have a level of respect for Gemini, he only seems to host genuine hatred of Hardman, probably due to being programmed to be that way by Crorq in order to keep Ben in line. Magnet seems to take pleasure in using his powers to cause Hardman pain, and will often attempt to make Hardman seem incompetent in the line of duty. Hard is named "hard case" by Magnet, which in Magnet's vernacular means "worthless". Top: Unlike the rest of the team, Top and Magnet almost immediately become friends, due to Top's growing disillusionment with RPD bureaucracy and Magnet's complete lack of regard for proper protocol. The two trade playful jabs at one another in jest, but actually work very well together, even if it results in high property damage and more paperwork for Shadowman. Think Riggs and Murtaugh from Lethal Weapon, or even Tango and Cash. Due to the nature of their friendship, Magnet constantly tosses nicknames at Top, a la Casey Jones and Donatello from the first TMNT film. Spark: In public, Magnet will openly hit on her, especially if Gemini is present (once he figures out Gemini has a soft spot for her), but in private Magnet confides in her in a more serious manner. Spark sees this as a continuation of her relationship with the previous Magnetman. Magnet refers to her as his "Yankee rose" and other flirtatious phrases. Abilities This Magnetman wears the Transmetal 3 armour. Series Information In the Series 7 finale, one of Crorq's stipulations on rescuing the Mechs from trouble and clearing their names involved them firing Kenta and allowing him to place his own men on the team. One of these men is the Sheriff. Crorq tailored him to be loyal and to have a sense of justice, thinking this would run counter to the Mech's unpredictability. So far it has done well enough, but Crorq's own abusive nature is slowly turning the Sheriff against him. Category:Epilogue Characters